


Bad Place, Good Deed

by TheBitterSweetBish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitterSweetBish/pseuds/TheBitterSweetBish
Summary: The Wayward Sisters backdoor pilot, whether you loved it, hated it, or were just kind of meh, one thing that never sat well with me was the idea that Sam and Dean Winchester would need some Cannon Sue to show up and rescue them by cutting a rope of all things.  I mean, c'mon.  Anyway, this is a quick fix it that looks behind the scenes what happened behind all the blatent character shilling.
Kudos: 3





	Bad Place, Good Deed

Dean flexed his fingers, trying to keep the circulation going. The bonds at his wrists rubbed at his skin. This was ridiculous. He and Sam had a ton of experience slipping ropes. John had made sure of it. They could have been out of both the ropes and the area by now, which, with whatever it was getting closer, would have been the smart thing to do.

"Tell me again why we're still here," he growled at his overly sentimental brother.

Sam tried to square his shoulders to take advantage of the air of authority provided by his excessive height, but the tug at his arms, bound behind him, prevented it. "You heard Jodie, what she said about Claire," he said, "She's not doing good. At this rate, she's going to end up a suicide by hunt. Just let her do this, OK? She needs it."

"Whatever," Dean muttered. He had to remind himself not to work at the knots, or he'd have been doing it automatically without thinking. He didn't have a problem with helping Claire work out her baggage, just the part about putting his ass on the line to do it. "She better show up soon, or there's not going to be anything left to save," he said. Damn Sammy and his damn puppy dog eyes. He should have stuck to his guns about saying no.

"She'll be here," Sam reassured him.

From somewhere in the treetops a bellow of a growl thundered through the night sky. Dean was almost certain that he'd felt the ground vibrate under his feet.

"Dean, did you hear that?" Sam asked, leaving Dean to wonder why it was only now that his brother seemed to be taking the situation seriously.

The older Winchester couldn't keep himself from throwing his brother a disbelieving look. He was going to have to get Sam a head scan when they got back to civilization. Obviously, his brain had gotten scrambled by the dimension hopping thing if he thought there was any chance that anyone could have missed that racket.

Before he could bring a smart assed response to his lips he blessedly felt the ropes at his wrists slacken, freeing his hands. "Finally," he thought with a rush of relief. Any longer and he would have just taken care of it himself, to hell with Sam's good deed for the day.

"Hey, boys," Claire popped into view looking pleased with herself.

"My hero," Dean didn't bother to hide the sarcasm as he threw the handful of cut rope to the ground. Claire seemed to miss it and, thankfully, Sam was too preoccupied with Kia to notice.

Never again he promised himself, no matter what kind of little brother eyes Sam flashed at him, never freakin' again.


End file.
